BRUDERS KAMPF
by Lizzy-sama desu
Summary: Prusia,Alemania y Romano se pelean por el corazon del tierno Ita-chan


BRUDERS KAMPF

_**6:00 am**_

Un rubio se empieza a vestir, luego de eso se sienta en la cama para ver al lugar en el cual debería estar su ''acompañante'' del cual solo se asoma un gracioso rulito en forma de espiral.

-hmp…-El rubio toco un poco el rulito y vio como un pequeño castaño se estremecía bajo las sabanas, se entonó la voz para despertar a un ojimiel completamente dormido- ITALIAAA!...

-V-VE!-el Italiano se levantó rápidamente volteando ver a su acompañante- D-DOITSU!...

-DEBERIAS HABER ESTADO EN PIE HACE 6 MINUTOS, VISTETE Y BAJA AL ENTRENAMIENTO.-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si-

-v-ve….-el castaño solo empezó a vestirse con su traje de marinero que usaba siempre en sus entrenamientos, hasta que sintió como alguien agarraba uno de sus pies- VEEEEE!...-por instinto dio una patada hacia atrás de la cual solo se escuchó un quejido-

-A-AUCH!...-dijo un peliblanco saliendo debajo de la cama- e-eso dolió Feli-chan…

-ah…Gilbert eras tú-le dio una de sus más tiernas sonrisas al prusiano el cual solo se sonrojo notoriamente- que hacías debajo de la cama?...

-hmm?...kesesesese a veces duermo debajo de la cama de mi West –dijo el peliblanco poniendo una de sus manos en su nuca-

-ah?!...GILBERT ES REALMENTE SORPRENDENTE, PUEDES DORMIR EN CUALQUIER LUGAR SIN IMPORTAR QUE TAN INCOMODO SEA!...-dijo echando brillitos el de menor estatura-

-kesesesesese VERDAD QUE SOY AWE…some….-El prusiano hizo una pausa para fijarse que el italiano aún estaba sin camisa dejando al aire su blanquecina piel-

- OI ITALIA! –grito el Alemán entrando y haciendo una pausa al ver que su ''bruder'' estaba allí- Bruder?...

-ah…WEST! –el peliblanco simplemente hizo una sonrisa falsa, ambos sabían perfectamente lo que sentía el otro por Feliciano-

El rubio suspiro lanzándole una mirada de odio al prusiano, la cual el Italiano lo paso por alto…ya sabia que Alemania podía ver a si a cualquiera…

-ITALIA TERMINA DE VESTIRTE Y BAJA DE UNA VEZ –dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas al ver la piel blanquecina del más bajo, agarro de una oreja al Prusiano, llevándoselo consigo-

5 minutos después apareció el castaño en la sala con su típico traje de marinero mientras dos germánicos se le quedaban viendo.

El más alto fingió toser un poco y luego hablo.

-VAMOS ITALIA! YA HEMOS PERDIDO MUCHO TIEMPO! –lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevo consigo-

-S-SI!...-dijo el más bajo con un poco de miedo?...-

-hmp...-el peliblanco solo veía la escena con celos que hasta el más idiota podría notar-

2 horas después apareció en la casa un Italiano con su traje sucio y un poco roto con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos color miel.

-F-FELI-CHAN?! –el prusiano se sobresaltó al ver el estado en el que estaba el Italiano-

-V-Vee…. Gilbert….

-Italia tropezó con una roca y callo…-el rubio cargo al italiano y lo sentó en el sofá, luego fue a buscar el botiquín pasando por el lado de su hermano- ni se te ocurra acercártele demasiado a Italia –lo dijo en un tono de voz poco audible para el castaño-

-tsk…-el peliblanco se acercó al italiano y se sentó a su lado- te golpeaste algún lado Feli-chan?...te duele?...

-v-ve…. Solo un poco –dijo tratando de sonreír el de menor estatura-

-e vuelto –aviso el ojiceleste arrodillándose frente al italiano subiendo su pantalón hast llegar a la rodilla , la cual tenía una herida…era poca cosa pero para Feliciano el dolor era insoportable según el, paso seguido empezó a poner alcohol en un algodón y a pasarlo por la herida-

-debes tener mas cuidado Feli-chan~…-dijo el prusiano tratando de hacer un tono divertido-

-p-pero mis piernas no daban mas…y simplemente tropecé…-dijo apenado el ojimiel-

-ESO ES PORQUE ERES DEMACIADO DEBIL, HAS MAS EJERCICIO SEGUIDO…-dijo el ojiceleste poniendo un vendaje alrededor de la pierna del Italiano-

-p-perdón Doitsu….-dijo el italiano bajando la cabeza-

-VENGA NO SEAS TAN DURO CON EL POBRE FELI-CHAN! –dijo el prusiano abrazando energéticamente al Italiano mientras lanzaba una mirada de victoria a su hermano-

El Alemán le lanzo una mirada asesina al peliblanco simplemente teniendo en mente ''ESTO ES GUERRA''…desde ese momento ambos habían iniciado una guerra…peor que la segunda guerra mundial…esta era una guerra por Feliciano el dulce, tierno y adorable Feliciano….¿Quien ganara esta guerra?.


End file.
